


Proposals. Weird Right?

by SincerelyLittle



Series: Mini Fics! [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Kinda?, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Pack Bonding, Sassy, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski Has Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLittle/pseuds/SincerelyLittle
Summary: Stiles was just chilling in the loft with the rest of the pack when Scott asks the question that sent the whole place into madness.“Stiles would you marry me?”





	Proposals. Weird Right?

Stiles was just chilling in the loft with the rest of the pack when Scott asks the question that sent the whole place into madness. 

_“Stiles would you marry me?”_

You could hear conversations trickle to a stop, drinks were put down and heads turned. Stiles himself choked on the curly fry he was eating, thanking Isaac as he pats his back. “I’m sorry Scotty, I don’t think I heard you right.” 

He pretends to clear out his ears and stares at his best friend, who’s just staring at the tv like nothing happened. Which really Scotty? He thinks he deserves a better proposal than someone not even looking at him when they do it! 

“I said, would you marry me?” Scott finally looks away from the tv and notices everyone staring at him. “What?” he looks around confused, “Why are you all looking at me like that?” 

Stiles is pretty sure he hears a few growls as he makes his way to stand in front of Scott. “You could have put a little more effort into the proposal man, the answer is no either way but you didn’t even get down on one knee!” Stiles huffs and ruffles his friends hair. 

“Besides me not wanting to bone you and that you couldn’t handle me if we were married. I think your girlfriend might actually murder me.” Stiles laughs when Scott just pouts and gives excuses as to why he’d totally make the best husband. 

“Why the fuck did you just ask Stilinski to marry you?” Jackson asks, with a few of the others making noise in agreement. 

“Maybe because I’m amazing Jackson?” Stiles flips him off but looks at his best friend questioningly anyway. “Seriously though, why did you?” 

Scott shrugs and points to the show they’re half halfheartedly watching. “They just made a pact that when they’re old and single they’d get married, I wondered if you’d do the same.” 

Stiles sighs and plonks himself back onto the sofa, “Yeah Scott when they’re old being the key thing there, I actually thought you were serious for a moment there.” He shoves more fries into his mouth and turns back to the tv. 

“You might want to take him up on his offer Stilinski, you’ll probably still be a virgin then.” Jackson snorts and dodges the fry Stiles launches at him. 

“Not that it’s any of your business Jackson, but I’ve already lost my V-card and this is my second proposal - though the first wasn’t really a marriage proposal… Well it could have been, I’m waiting for them to ask again.” Stiles frowns as he thinks about it, maybe they did want to marry him, in their own weird way? 

_**“WHAT?!”**_

Stiles nearly has a heart attack when pretty much all of the pack scream at him, he did fall off the sofa though. “Jesus christ! What was that for?!” he stares sadly at his fries on the floor before picking them up and throwing them in the trash. “You made me drop my fries!” 

“Care to explain, Stiles?” Lydia stares up at him with her hand held out in a ‘go on’’ motion. He looks at the floor and then back up at her with a raised brow. 

“Well you all screamed at me, I fell, my perfectly good fries fell to the floor and then they had to be thrown away, such a waste really. Also you just saw it happen, are you okay?” Stiles leans over to put his hand on her forehead. “You don’t have a fever.” 

She swats his hand away and glares at him, “Real funny Stiles but you know what I meant.” she brushes her hair back into place and stares at him expectantly. “Who proposed to you?” 

“I want to know who he lost his virginity to! You didn’t tell me that!” Scott pipes up and Stiles just shrugs at him. 

“Some people don’t tell everything they do because they respect their partners privacy and actually have some of their own Scott.” he mouths sorry to Allison who shakes her head, she knows her boyfriend can’t keep his mouth shut and she’s come to terms with it. 

Isaac coughs and raises his hand, Jackson immediately bursting out laughing. “You! You slept with Stilinski?!” Isaac glares at him and throws a cushion at his head, with quite a bit of force that Stiles is surprised the cushion didn’t burst. 

“I have, but I meant I know who he slept with first, some guy in our math class.” Isaac messes around on his phone before holding up a photo - and yep that’s the guy who Stiles lost his virginity to. Thanks Isaac. 

“Did you not hear the speech I just gave on privacy?” Stiles whines and pushes his phone away. “No we’re not talking about me and Kyle having sex and no we are definitely not talking about me and Isaac having sex, thank you very much.” 

He waits for them all to nod, glaring at Erica until she sighs. “Fine but we’re talking about it later Batman!” he reluctantly agrees and they thankfully move on from where Stiles’ dick has been. 

Not so thankfully it moves on to the proposal topic again. 

“Someone proposed to you Stiles?” Derek asks quietly, finally entering the main room instead of lurking in the doorway. Stiles can’t quite make out the emotions on the mans face but he’s not sure he wants to either. 

He just shrugs and closes his eyes. “Yeah a while back now.” He hears Peter making his way downstairs and listens as the man walks past them, smirking when he realises he’s trying to leave. 

“It was bad timing but it was nice of him to ask you know? Didn’t really go about it the right way but he offered.” Stiles opens his eyes and lets his left arm dangle over the back of the sofa knowing that Peter was directly behind him. 

“Wait why did you say offered? That’s an odd word to choose.” Lydia points out, looking at him with her head tilted slightly like she can somehow find the answer in his face. 

Stiles chuckles quietly, still listening out for Peter opening the door but he hasn’t yet. “Like I said before I’m not entirely sure it was a marriage proposal, you know wolf stuff and all that.” 

“It was another werewolf!?” Derek actually raised his voice this time and everyone turns to stare at him instead. _“An alpha?”_ Derek questions him, almost growling but not quite. 

Stiles hums as he hears Peter walk closer this time, he waits until he can feel the warmth of him before grabbing the edge of his shirt and tugging so the man is stood at his back. “He was then, yeah. I said no though because I wasn’t interested in becoming a wolf.” 

Stiles tilts his head back to look up at Peter’s face, scanning it for every emotion he can see. _Shock. Confusion. Love. Unsure. Fear._ He only really wants to see one of those things on the mans face. 

“I still don’t, want to be a wolf that is.” Stiles admits, lifting his left hand up to touch Peter’s cheek. “I’d say yes if he offered the bite again though, just not that one.” He smiles as Peter leans into the touch and a small smirk twitches at the corner of his mouth. 

“Such a tease little kit.” Peter presses a kiss to his wrist before tugging him up out of the chair and closer to the door, both of them ignoring the shouts of confusion behind them. 

He’s pretty sure Derek is about to turn and that Scotty already has from the growling that follows them as they make a break for the door. 

So maybe it was Stiles’ words all along that caused the mayhem… But aren’t they always?


End file.
